farm_story2fandomcom-20200213-history
Piper's Rawrsome Birthday Party Event
June 19, 2018 Complete the quests to win Archaeology Cat! Submit the Birthday Collection for a chance to win Dinosaur Dog! Some items recycled from the 2015 Birthday Event. Collection Every time you turn in a collection you will get one of these prizes. Turn in collections in the Collections Gallery. Each new item unlocks at 2:30pm PST each day Goals New goals unlock each day at 2:30pm PST. Birthday-saurus Rex: Step 1: * Send Deliveries in the Order Warehouse x5 * Get Coconut Clippers x1 * Get a Coconut Tree Rewards: 200 4 3 Step 2: * Find Birthday Invites x1 * Give Piper Birthday Invites x20 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 3: * Discover Fossil Cupcakes x1 * Give Morgan Fossil Cupcakes x25 * Give Morgan Eggs x50 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 4: * Get Dino Frosting from the Dinosaur x1 * Give Morgan Dino Frosting x20 * Give Morgan Flour x40 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 5: * Find Amber Lollipops x1 * Give Piper Amber Lollipops x11 * Give Piper Pancakes x15 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 6: * Get Prehistoric Plates x1 * Give Morgan Prehistoric Plates x3 * Give Morgan Anchovy x20 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 7: * Collect Dinosaur Gifts x1 * Give Piper Dinosaur Gifts x3 * Give Piper Passion Fruit x15 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 8: * Find Birthday Candles x1 * Give Morgan Birthday Candles x5 * Give Morgan Dried Passion Fruit x10 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 9: * Find T-Rex Cake Pops x1 * Give Piper T-Rex Cake Pops x3 * Give Piper Iron x8 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 10: * Find Cake Slice x1 * Give Morgan Cake Slice x3 * Give Morgan Apples x8 Rewards: 200 1 3 Step 11: * Find Chocolate Fossils x1 * Give Piper Chocolate Fossils x6 * Give Piper Tomato Juice x10 Rewards: 200 1 3 Side Goals Ferocious Farm, Cretaceous Collection Step 1: * Complete a Cretaceous Collection * Win Dinosaur Dog * Win Excavation Site * Win Inflatable Dinosaur * Win Cretaceous Farm Sign * Win Volcano * Win Topiary Piper * Win Plushie Dinosaur * Win Dinosaur Cake * Win Prehistoric Balloons * Win Lit Palm Tree Rewards: 200 1 3 Piper's Prehistoric Present Pile Step 1: * Place Piper's Present Pile * Send Deliveries in the Order Warehouse x1 * Get Coconut Clippers x5 Rewards: 25 3 Step 2: * Rip Open Piper's Present Pile x3 Rewards: 200 3 Watch Out For Dinos! Step 1: * Have a Dino Crossing Sign Rewards: 15 3 Yurt It Up Step 1: * Acquire the Archaeological Yurt Rewards: 10 Step 2: * Make Fossil Cupcakes * Make Dino Frosting * Make Amber Lollipops * Make Prehistoric Plates * Make Dinosaur Gift * Make Birthday Candle * Make T-Rex Cake Pops * Make Cake Slice * Make Chocolate Fossil Rewards: 15 Ain't No Party Like A Party Bait Step 1: * Get a Party Bait Rewards: 19 3 Event Boosts